Forum:A troll on the loose
There's this troll who has been running around, adding all these stupid categories such as "Baby Pat", "Chandler and Janice Bing", and "Snowball". That very same troll has also been adding all this crap about Rodney and Cassandra having another kid named Pat to Rodney's page. We must do something to stop that retard from doing any more damage! :A check of shows what the problem is; this wiki's only admin hasn't been active here since 2010, three years before your post. I myself, in reporting the idiotic "Batman and Robin" category for deletion (whoever created it had no idea what categories are nor how they're supposed to be used, for he even added the category to itself — always a stupid and pointless thing to do), I found two more problems; the Delete template was missing (someone, probably a vandal, had blanked it; so I copied one from another wiki), and the Candidates for Deletion category is full of categories (I presume that most, probably all except the one I just marked, are the ones you were complaining about here, and were tagged by you). (Candidates for Deletion should usually be empty, except perhaps for a few pages tagged within the last fortnight.) :Hence the way forward is to adopt this wiki and become the new admin; I can't do so myself, due to ill-health and to having too many adminships already (most of which were imposed upon me without my asking), but if you were to make the request I would certainly support you. — RobertATfm (talk) 15:46, March 21, 2015 (UTC) ::If/when you become the new admin, I think the first thing you should do is to impose an infinite block on 2.101.37.0/24, as he's the idiot who has been doing much of the vandal editing recently; creating bogus categories (mostly as 2.101.37.40) and blanking the Delete template (as 2.101.37.242). Then, if he comes back again as 2.101.xxx.yyy where xxx is not 37, extend the range to 2.101.0.0/17. — RobertATfm (talk) 16:17, March 21, 2015 (UTC) :::Since the vandal has now appeared as 2.101.43.150, an infinite block on 2.101.0.0/17 is definitely needed. — RobertATfm (talk) 11:05, April 2, 2015 (UTC) As well as the above range block, we also need a block on 92.7.75.120, as this is clearly another vandalism-only account. — RobertATfm (talk) 19:30, April 9, 2015 (UTC) :Actually, I've just checked Recent Changes for as far back as it will go, and the latter block should actually be 92.7.0.0/17 — RobertATfm (talk) 23:20, April 9, 2015 (UTC) ---- I have finally gone ahead and requested adoption of this wiki. — RobertATfm (talk) 13:52, April 11, 2015 (UTC) :::Hey guys -- just a note. Infinite IP blocks, and more particularly infinite IP range blocks are almost always unnecessary, and can be really harmful in the long run if they prevent a new contributor from joining in a year or two from now. Try 3 months; given that they have already switched ranges once, it's unlikely they will still be on the range after that amount of time. In fact, I would argue that the older range (92.7 ) is probably already not really necessary to block. -- Wendy (talk) 04:46, April 18, 2015 (UTC)